Naruto the Generation – Episode 2 : Chunin Exam Preparation Sasuke tel
by Shoreside Vales
Summary: Sasuke berhasil kembali ke Konoha dan menceritakan kepada Naruto apa yang terjadi, dan Naruto mengusulkan Sasuke untuk mendiskusikan masalah ini kepada tim 7, apa yang akan terjadi ?


Naruto the Generation – Episode 2 : Chunin Exam Preparation

Sasuke telah bergegas kembali ke desa dari perjalanan penelusurannya, dia berjalan terengah-engah menuju kantor Hokage untuk menemui Naruto secepatnya. Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sudah kembali dari perjalanannya, tetapi sepertinya keadaan Sasuke sangat tidak menyenangkan, kemudian Naruto menemui Sasuke dan menawarkannya untuk minum di kedai teh, Sasuke menyetujuinya.

Sasuke menjelaskan apa yang telah dia lalui saat diperjalanan, dan Sasuke juga memberikan semua naskah kuno yang dikumpulkannya kepada Naruto. Naruto membaca naskah kuno tersebut dan tercengang melihat itu semua, Sasuke juga menceritakan bahwa dia diserang oleh kedua sosok orang berkulit putih pucat yang memiliki Byakugan serta Rinnegan di telapak tangan. Sasuke berasumsi bahwa mereka mungkin berasal dari klan Otsutsuki, Sasuke juga mengusulkan kepada Naruto untuk memperketat penjagaan desa menjelang ujian Chunin yang akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi, Naruto menyetujui saran tersebut.

3 hari sebelum ujian Chunin dimulai, berbagai tim dari seluruh negara yang berpartisipasi mempersiapkan penampilan terbaiknya, termasuk tim Konohamaru. Boruto terlihat meremehkan tim lain, Sarada menasehatinya agar tidak bersikap sombong karena timnya belum tentu mampu melawan tim lain, terlebih yang berpartisipasi dari berbagai negara yang kekuatannya tidak seperti di desa Konoha. Boruto mengacuhkan nasehat tersebut, Mitsuki terdiam melihat Boruto yang mempunyai sikap acuh seperti itu.

Sore menjelang malam, penjagaan keamanan desa diperketat 24 jam penuh, Sasuke melihat bulan purnama, dia teringat telah menghancurkan meteorit yang berasal dari serpihan bulan yang dulu hampir menghancurkan Konoha. Sasuke kembali berpikir dan terus berpikir karena tidak bisa tidur, Sakura mengingatkan Sasuke untuk segera tidur, akhirnya Sasuke menuruti perintahnya.

Di dalam mimpi, Sasuke melihat banyak planet yang berada di dalam galaksi, kemudian seseorang bersosok putih menjelaskan bahwa keseimbangan alam semesta sudah sangat tidak stabil mengingat banyaknya orang yang memakan buah Shinju selain Kaguya. Sasuke terdiam dan mendengarkan penjelasan itu, sampai Sasuke melihat kehancuran alam semesta di mimpinya sendiri, Sasuke langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dan kemudian menghiraukan mimpi tersebut.

Menjelang pagi, tim Konohamaru kembali berlatih untuk persiapan ujian Chunin yang akan berlangsung 1 hari lagi. Boruto telah berhasil melatih jurus barunya, yaitu _Rasengan_ , tetapi yang diciptakan Boruto sangat kecil sehingga daya hancur yang diciptakan dari jurus tersebut juga kecil. Boruto mencari akal agar bisa menang dalam pertandingan solo, akhirnya Boruto memutuskan untuk membeli 1 perangkat ninja milik Katasuke, perangkat tersebut memiliki 5 elemen yang terbatas tetapi cukup membantu dalam pertarungan. Boruto menyimpan benda tersebut untuk digunakan pada ujian Chunin yang berlangsung besok.

Sasuke menceritakan mimpi yang semalam dia alami tersebut kepada Sakura.

"Aku mengalami mimpi yang terbilang aneh semalam, yang tidak pernah aku alami sebelumnya" kata Sasuke

"Memangnya apa yang ada di dalam mimpimu ? Sesuatu yang menakjubkan kah ?" Sakura bertanya penasaran

"Aku melihat sesosok makhluk putih bercahaya dan planet-planet, dia mengatakan padaku bahwa.." Sasuke langsung terdiam berpikir

"Ada apa ? Ayo katakan saja" Ujar Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk melanjutkan ceritanya

"Pohon Shinju yang pernah muncul di perang dunia shinobi ke-4 ternyata tidak hanya ada satu, melainkan banyak baik di bumi maupun planet lain" Ucap Sasuke

Sakura langsung kaget dan terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke, rasanya hal seperti itu sangat tidak mungkin mengingat Shinju adalah pohon dewa.

"Sebaiknya kita diskusikan hal ini kepada tim 7 agar mereka tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tetapi sepertinya hal ini tidak perlu karena ini cuma mimpimu yang berarti itu belum tentu benar .." Ucap Sakura

"Tidak hanya di mimpi, saat aku berpetualang menelusuri misteri klan Otsutsuki aku menemukan sebuah kastil kuno, ketika aku masuk ke dalam aku menemukan naskah kuno yang sepertinya memberikan pesan penting, aku mengumpulkan semua naskah itu sampai aku menemukan kunci dari semua naskah itu, naskah utama yang memberikan pesan sama terhadap mimpiku semalam" Sasuke menjelaskannya dengan spesifik

"Astaga .. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi .." Sakura kaget

"Alasan aku kembali ke desa karena aku mau memberikan semua informasi ini kepada Naruto untuk ditindak-lanjuti, Naruto sudah tau hal tersebut dan memperkuat keamanan dalam desa untuk menghindari hal yang diinginkan" Ucap Sasuke

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita diskusikan saja masalah ini agar mereka bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya" Sakura membalas

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita akan menemui Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei dan berkumpul di kedai teh" Sasuke mengusulkan Sakura

"Bagaimana dengan Sarada ?" Tanya Sakura

"Sarada sedang berlatih bersama timnya dalam rangka persiapan ujian Chunin, jadi kita tidak perlu khawatir" Sasuke membalas

"Baiklah, ayo kita temui Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei"

Mereka langsung bergegas menuju kediaman Nanadaime dan anak Taring Putih untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu yang sangat besar, apa yang akan terjadi ?


End file.
